Envy OneShot
by LaBonitaBailarina
Summary: Now it's Caius' turn to have a little talk with Jane. Post New Moon.


Hey guys, I've been having a not-so-nice week due to the fact that no one except Iadorepugs and Jane is a killer have read my first one-shot. I'm kind of sad about that, but I realize that maybe it's because most people don't like Jane and don't want to read anything in her POV, or they just **don't** feel that motivated to read something new. Either way, I'm going to keep going and dish out new stuff.

I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to Iadorepugs for giving me her opinion and the motivation to keep going along with the idea and to Jane is a killer for her awesome review. Thanks. 

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**

* * *

**Envy

With a frustrated sigh, Jane left the corridor to retreat to her room. She was grateful to find all the hallways in the floor above deserted; the gathering was deep below her. Her conversation with Alec had not helped her mood at all. She had automatically thought that he would've been on her side, or at least understood where she was coming from.

"_He didn't feel the humiliation I felt when my ability was useless against a mere human. He didn't see the look of amusement on Aro's face as I tried with all my might to see her writhing in pain like her lover had done." _She thought with a tone of bitterness_._

Jane was so immersed in her morose thoughts that she didn't realize that one of her masters, Caius, had been waiting patiently by her window until she turned to face the room after closing the door behind her.

"Master," she said in breathless surprise as she bowed quickly. "Forgive me; I didn't realize you were here in my quarters."

Caius had never taken the trouble to speak directly to her or to the other guards for that matter. Whatever his orders were he would tell them to Aro, who would then tell them in return. Jane stood stiff with her back against the wall as Caius began to talk.

"Why aren't you downstairs enjoying the feast and mingling with our guest as everyone else? Some of them have been asking for you, and I think it's quite rude to neglect them." He spoke with such a causal tone that Jane felt as if she was talking to any old friend.

She kept her mouth closed, afraid to say the wrong thing. She couldn't believe that Caius had come upstairs to her room only to ask her that.

"Is it perhaps that you are in no mood to see anyone after the whole situation with that girl?" He asked as he turned his red, milky eyes to her.

Jane could feel her face betraying her as Caius's mouth curled up into a smirk. "It is, isn't it? You feel so humiliated and angry that you can't even look at Aro in the eyes without knowing that he'll discover you. No one blames you, child. I feel betrayed also."

Jane's head snapped up in surprise at his words. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

Caius nodded slowly, as if he could read her thoughts. "The law should have claimed her—all of them. The girl should have been slain in sight and all of them burned for their disobedience. Yet Aro greets them as friends instead of traitors with that girl at their side." He hissed angrily.

Jane relaxed as she took in his words. She felt relieved and happy that she wasn't the only one who felt this way. She gently pushed herself away from the door and walked with slow, deliberate steps to her master.

"If I may so, Master, with all due respect. I think he trusts them too much. How could he have just let them go like that?"

Caius slowly sank into the arm chair behind him and sighed. "The small one who has the ability to see the future sees her being one of us later on, but I don't believe her. She could've easily thought it up herself and passed it along as a vision. What intrigues me the most is that boy, Edward, I believe. He clearly wants to be with the human, but he doesn't want this life for her."

"Why?" Jane asked in uncontrolled outrage. '_How could anyone not want this life of power? To have complete dominance over the human species? If they knew about them, the humans would worship us like gods.'_

"The boy believes that we have no souls, that we are completely damned." He said in a mock serious tone.

Jane couldn't help laughing at that thought. '_Us damned? Aside from not drinking human blood, they believe in heaven and hell? How strange! As if we will ever die.'_

"Carlisle has such peculiar thoughts and beliefs." He stood and began pacing around, his posture tense and his pale face serious. "And they are slowly infecting our world. The Denali coven is also following their example and I fear others will in time. Their coven cannot keep growing—we must stop them at all costs. And this _girl_," he said in clear disgust. "She's very strange… How can she be immune to your and Aro's ability? No human can be capable of that! It's clear they didn't know either. They only knew that she was immune to the boy's mind-reading. It's like she was made to withstand us." His tone was thoughtful and sounded as if he was talking to himself.

Jane couldn't hold back to snarl deep in her throat at that thought. The urge to break her neck and drink her blood took control of her again.

Caius watched in what looked like satisfaction as her hands clenched tightly into fists at her sides. "Calm down, child." He murmured as if he was soothing away a child's tantrum. "We wouldn't want Aro knowing about your deep-rooted hate for that girl, right? She might join us one day." He joked evilly.

Jane pressed her lips together in a tight line to keep from saying what she was sure would get her in trouble. Caius continued as if he hadn't noticed her discomfort.

"What is certain is that the Cullens have become defiant and disobedient to our laws. Their ideas are dangerous and will spread like a deadly plague if we don't stop them. First their insane idea to not drink human blood, and now this fascination with humans! They should be ashamed of calling themselves one of us!"

"Then why don't we just kill them, Master? We could easily tear them apart even if they knew we were coming," she said in a confident, almost smug tone.

"My dear Jane, you clearly don't understand the dynamics behind ruling our people. We need a reason! We can't just simply attack them without cause—what would our people think?"

"So we wait until they break their promise on turning the girl? You said that her lover is reluctant, so we use that to our advantage. They break their promise and the law so we _punish_ them." She said with a smile as she caressed the word with pleasure.

She could see herself again with the girl, but this time she took her time torturing her first and then taking her blood slowly and painfully until she exhales her last breath.

"Yes… I suppose we could. But Carlisle is a trustworthy man and he keeps his word. No, we need to find another alternative, like exposure or—"He stopped abruptly.

"Master?" Jane asked after a moment.

Suddenly Caius was in front of her with a triumphant smile on his face. "I know our cause now, dear Jane. Our reason will be risk of exposure. We shall use the female nurturing a vendetta against the girl to our advantage."

He quickly began to explain to her what Aro had seen after reading all of Edward's thoughts. Supposedly there had been an incident with a pack of nomads that ended with a loss and an unknown vendetta until now.

"You see, we let the female cause mayhem in that small town they live in without interference. Not only will she need to feed, but her newborns will also." He chuckled softly.

Jane's confusion turned into realization and then to delight as she gazed once more into those milky, ruby eyes.

Suddenly she frowned. "But... what about Master Aro?" She absolutely hated the thought of keeping something from him.

"You leave that to me, child. I know what to do." He whispered real softly so only she could hear as footsteps approached them.

'_Your day will come, Isabella. And I'll enjoy every last second of it.'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: So did you like that little hint I left at the end? Hope you like it!**

**Now put me out of my misery and review! Please!**


End file.
